New Ninjas, New Challeges, Plus BIG Problems
by Julia Archer
Summary: New ninjas are finally making their apperance in the 2nd chinin exam and they are causing MAJOR problems amoung everyone. can they all work trough these meetings and is love amoung somm of them? please read and review!
1. Who is she really?

New Ninjas, New Challenges

Chapter 1: Who is she really?

"**The Chunin exam preliminaries will be postponed until tomorrow."~Near midnight that night~Kiba out onto the balcony to clear his head. Then he noticed someone else farther on down the balcony. She looked like the girl form TenTen's preliminary match earlier that day.**

"**Hey. What are you doing out here so late?" Kiba asked the girl.**

"**I should be asking you the same thing, you know?" she asked flatly.**

"**Your name is Seika, right?"**

"**And your name is what exactly?" Seika threw the question right back at him.**

"**I'm Kiba. And you still haven't answered my questions I asked you."**

"**Yes, my name is Seika. And for the other question, probably what you're doing."**

"**Oh. I see. Keep to yourself, huh?"**

"**You always ask as many questions as this?" Seika sounded slightly annoyed.**

"**No."**

"**Then why tonight, with me?" Seika's patience was wearing thin.**

"**Well maybe I want to get to know you and become friends with you."**

"**I don't have friends. I can't have friends. And my past is what makes things like that." Her eyes were covered by shadows.**

**Kiba just looked at her. **_**'How can her past do that. No one's past is that horrible. Or is hers that bad?'**_

"**How about…" He was cut off by her.**

"**No." Was her firm response.**

"**But I didn't even ask it yet."**

"**You were going to ask me to tell you about my past, right? Well, NO!!" she yelled.**

"**I don't know if this helps but 3 of my other friends, Sasuke, TenTen, Neji and Naruto, all lost their parents and family when they were little."**

**Seika looked up and turned to look at him. "W-What? Really?" She looked shocked at what Kiba just said.**

"**Yeah. Neji's father died protecting Hinata's father. He was so cold and ruthless. After that he nearly killed Hinata in the first preliminaries of the Chunin exams. But TenTen changed him."**

"**That's so sad." She was looking down now. Then she looked at him. "Isn't TenTen one of the others you mentioned?" Seika's voice was soft now, not harsh like it was before.**

"**Yeah. I'm not sure how it happened. You would have to ask her about the details."**

"**What about Sasuke? What happened with him?"**

"**It was terrible. His whole clan was destroyed. Only him and his brother survived."**

"**That's good."**

"**No. His brother was the one who killed all of them. His brother killed their parents right in front of him. Sasuke was traumatized and became hearted. He finally opened up once he got some friends. Were any of those, except for TenTen's, like yours?"**

**She looked down and spoke in a soft whisper, "Both. Both Sasuke and Neji's sound like mine."**

"**Will you please tell me about your past?"**

**She looked at his face. When she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was being swallowed up by them.**


	2. To much of a Painful Truth

**New Ninjas, New Challenges**

**Chapter 2: To much of a Painful Truth**

"I…I guess."

"And please, if you have to stop for a moment or shed some tears, go ahead and cry or stop. I know it can be painful," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "so take your time."She tensed up when he first placed his hand on her shoulder, but relaxed soon after."OK." She took a deep breath before beginning. "Well I guess it started with my grandpa. You could call it déjà vu with my parents and grandparents." She stopped to take a few deep breaths and continued on. "My grandpa and some of his friends went out to protect the village from sound ninja," her eyes started to water up, "his friends were about to receive some fatal blows when…my grandpa…jumped in front of…of them and…he took…all of the…fatal hits for…for them. He died…right there." After she finished that part, she broke down crying. Kiba went over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She just laid her head against his chest. Akamaru rubbed his head on her ankle. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…burst into tears like that."

"Ssh. It's ok. I know it's hard to talk about it. "

Seika looked up at Kiba and saw sympathy, kindness and even love, in his eyes. Kiba saw sadness, pain and, wait was that, love in her eyes.

"My grandma died protecting…my father when…when their house was attacked…b-by sound ninja." Kiba just held her tighter.

"My grandma died right in front of his eyes."

"It must've been traumatizing for him."

"Yeah. And when I was little…déjà vu happened. My dad and friends went out to…protect the village from…sound ninja, again. They ambushed him and…and his friends." She started to cry again. "Then my mom and…and I…were at home and…sound ninja attacked…us." She choked on the last few words. "My mom…stood in front of…of me, protecting…me. They…they k-killed…her…w-with out any…m-mercy…o-or r-regret." She started to shake with fear and pain and started to cry harder, almost uncontrollable. She had started to get more choked on her words.

"Hey Seika. You should stop before you traumatize yourself," Kiba said softly.

Seika looked up at Kiba with confusion on her face.

"Don't put yourself through all that pain again. I was a fool to ask you to tell me about your Past. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"No. I should've known better. Just like how the others cry or get upset when they talk about it."

Then Seika looked into the forest and smiled. Now Kiba was confused. She was smiling after she told him that horrible story.

"Seika, why are you smiling?"

Seika turned her head to look at Kiba.

"I'm smiling because I finally told someone. I don't have it looked up inside me anymore. It was harming me more when it was inside me, but now, now you know it and it's not harming me anymore."

"Bark! Bark! Bark!!" Akamaru's barking had startled both Kiba and Seika. Kiba bent down to pick up Akamaru but he backed away from Kiba and behind Seika's leg.

"Hey, what's up Akamaru?"

"Bark! Bark!"

"Oh. Ok." Kiba stood up and faced Seika.

"You understood what he said?" Seika asked, even more confused.

"Yeah. I guess you could say I'm part dog. Maybe that's why my last name is Inuzuka."

"Oh. When I activate my Riashougan, I guess you could say that I'm part cat. I mean I have cat like speed and agility."

"See. We're even more similar now."

Seika just laughed at his comment.

"What Akamaru said is that he wants you to pick him up and hold him, not me."

"Huh?" Seika seemed very confused. "Are you sure he said that?"

"Yes." Kiba smiled at her face.

"Bark!"

"Ok. come here Akamaru." She bent down and held out her arms. Akamaru jumped into her arms. As soon as she stood to where she was leaning against the railing, Akamaru started to lick her face causing Seika to laugh. "Hey, Akamaru, that tickles. Stop."Kiba was trying not to laugh at her and Akamaru.

"Ticklish, are we?" Kiba asked her.

Seika lightly blushed at him, but she quickly pushed it back down before he could see it.

"I bet you are too, Kiba." Seika smiled at him.

'_That smile makes her look so…beautiful,' _Kiba thought and blushed.

"No. Not at all," he said while smirking.

"Oh. Is that so?" She looked at Akamaru. "Is that true Akamaru?"

"Bark!"

"See, he agrees with me."

"Thanks for helping me out, Akamaru"

"Bark! Bark!"

"Maybe we should go inside and sleep."

Seika smiled at him. "Yeah. You're right, we should." She started to walk away when Kiba reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned around with a blush on her face and Kiba's face as well.

"Hey Seika, since we're friends now, why don't you come to the side my team is on? And I'll introduce you to everyone. The real you."

She gave him a smile and said, "Ok. Sounds like a plan, but wait…"

"What is it?"

"I almost killed, TenTen I think, twice. First in the forest of death and then in the preliminary match." She looked down at the ground. Kiba was still holding her hand and she looked like she wasn't letting go either.

"Hey, don't think like that. I'm sure they will all forget it in time. You probably will just have Neji and TenTen still angry at you but the rest should forgive you quickly. You weren't acting in your right mind."

"Sai would agree with that. Yamato was the one who came up with the idea in the first place, so…"

"See."

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her cheek and she looked over at Kiba wondering what he was doing.

"Kiba, What…?"

"Oh…heh-heh…sorry about that. I just wanted to see you with both of your eyes showing. You should pull it back more often, Seika."

"Yeah, but…" She didn't get to finish because Akamaru ran off into one of the rooms. Her returned a few minutes later with something in his mouth.

"Akamaru What do you have there?" Kiba asked Akamaru while bending down to see what it was. Akamaru dropped what he had into Kiba's hand and Kiba started to laugh.

"What is it Kiba?" Seika asked, wondering what Akamaru had and what was so funny.

"Its just that, Akamaru brought back a clip."

"A clip? Like a hair clip?" Seika was confused now.

"Yep! so I could do this…," Kiba started to put the clip in her hair. at first she started to back up, but Akamaru stopped her. Eventually he got it in so her one eye wasn't covered no more.

"See…whas that so bad?" Kiba asked her.

"No…I guess not." She gave him a weak smile, but it was at least a true started to walk away but Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him

"Hey Seika?"

"What?"

He looked into her ice blue eyes and asked, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't…" She answered him. She looked at Kiba and thought, _'But…but I could make an acception this onetime. with you…Kiba.'_

"What about you Kiba?" she asked is a soft voice.

"I don't know either," Kiba answered. _'So I guess I don't have a chance with you, do I Seika?'_

"Well, Goodnight Seika."

"Goodnight Kiba."

He let go of her hand, much to both of theirs dismay, and walked back to their rooms.

"Seika?"

"What?"

"If the preliminaries are stopped for tomorrow, meet me by the big oak tree. Ok?"

Seika smiled at Kiba. "Ok, Kiba."


End file.
